Dark Reincarnation
by Cheeky-Fairywitch
Summary: Set in the year 2028, the story revolves around Dark Fuduka, an optimistic teenage girl who's life takes a drastic turn when unfortunate events cause her to meet Kuta a shinigami with a Death Note. What events will unfold? No flames please
1. A New Note

"In our top story today, a number of criminals have died from heart attacks while confined in prison," A female reporter read allowed on television. "The police will not confirm the names of these prisoners but it is believed that this is the work of Kira."

The channel changed and the face of an anchorman was on. "Kira has been believed to have struck again. Kira, after eighteen years has struck again."

"All over the world, prison guards have confirmed that convicted felons have collapsed and died while in maximum security. Coroner's reports state that all of these criminals have died of heart attacks. It is suspected that Kira is back." Another reporter read allowed on another station.

The television flicked again onto yet another channel. A reporter was following a policeman, holding her microphone. "So do you believe that Kira, after eighteen years, is back to commit his judgement on these criminals?"

"No comment," the policeman replied.

Each time her fingers pressed buttons on the remote control, channels were filled with the news on criminals dying of heart attacks. Half of them talked about this Kira person. Every reporter, anchorman and anchorwoman talked about him, whoever he was.

She flicked the channel one last time.

"Lord Kira is back and he is declaring his revenge on the criminals of this world," a man declared. "He has been watching you for eighteen years and has begun his judgement once again."

She had enough and turned off the television before heading up to her room.

She gave a sigh as she tapped her pen on her desk. The classroom echoed from the teacher's voice from the front of the classroom. She felt drowsy. Calculus lessons always did this to her as the teacher talked and talked. She was a visual learner so listening instead of watching was definitely not her style. She gazed out the window beside her and watched the rain furiously knock on the glass windows. She held her pen properly in her hand and continued to watch the rain fall from the black clouds. Her pen made contact with her book as she started scribbling without looking away from the sky.

"Dark," a voice whispered.

She looked upon her scribble and added more details to it.

"Dark," the voice was now a harsher whisper and grew with impatience.

She looked back out the window and gazed at the clouds once again before looking back at her scribbles.

"Dark!" The voice impatiently said. It was now clear. A few students turned around but the teacher never noticed.

"Hmm?" the girl said as she looked up from her drawing to look upon the boy sitting next to her.

He handed her a screwed up piece of paper. She unravelled it. It read: _what are you doing?_

She gave him a sweet smile and held up her book. Alongside calculus work from the lesson was a small scribble of the rain clouds. Of course the picture didn't look anything like the actual thing. She was no artist but she didn't seem to care. The boy looked at the girl with surprise and turned back to his work.

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the school. Students left their desks in a rush. It was a Friday afternoon. What teenager could possibly want to stay in school when the weekend is just around the corner?

"Hey Dark," the boy said as soon as the girl left her seat.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Uh, would you like to be my girlfriend?" His voice sounded a little shaky as the question blurted out of his mouth. He tapped his fingers together. It was obvious he was very nervous. "I've liked you for years."

The girl gave him a frown, "I'm sorry but I don't think I can handle a relationship right now."

"W-why not?" he abruptly replied.

She looked out the window upon the rain before looking back at him. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way as you do."

As she walked away, he pondered to himself. He had loved her for a while, two years in fact. The thought of her not returning the feelings was blasphemy to him. He had to win her over no matter what.

"So many errands to do, so little time," Dark chimed to herself as she slipped on her shoes at the school's entrance. The thought of the sadness the boy she had rejected burned through her head but she tried to remain her cheerful self.

She slipped outside and ran through the rain. Within the minute her charcoal pigtails were drowning in the rain and her uniform was sagging from the water. Unusually she didn't mind. The rain wasn't something for her to get upset about; in fact it was the opposite. She loved rainy days. Just the thought of running through the rain or splashing in puddles was her ideal. A very immature one for her age but she still loved it.

"Singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain," she sung as she went on her way to do her errands.

She had a paper route to do in the rain. She continued singing whilst on the job and occasionally got an odd stare from passersby. Afterwards she got groceries and delivered them to her grandmother before staying there for dinner. After getting a dry set of clothes and chatting for an hour to her grandmother about her school work and her surprisingly good grades, she finally headed for home. It was now quarter to nine at night and the rain had lifted into a slight drizzle. It was okay for her to be late home; her parents had gone on holiday so she wouldn't get told off. Who was there to lecture her?

As she skipped down the street, whistling the song she had sung all afternoon, a figure lurked out from the alleyway.

"Dark," the figure said. "I've been watching you for years. I love you and we're meant to be together."

Dark turned around to see the boy she had rejected at school. He looked sweet at school but here, now, he looked completely insane. A tingle of fear crept up her spine. "I'm sorry but I don't love you," she told him once again. "Maybe in due time but not right now."

"But you're eighteen," he replied. "All of the girls our age have boyfriends so why can't you and I be together?"

"Because I don't love you," She blurted out. "Two people have to be in love with each other to start a relationship in my opinion!"

"If I can't be with you, no one can!" He shouted as he ran towards her.

He face was filled with fear as she began to run away. However, he was too fast for her. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her in towards him. One of his hands covered her mouth. She tried her best to scream but her efforts were useless.

His head snuggled into her neck as he held her close to him. "I'll kill you if you won't be with me."

As she looked to his right hand, the one holding her, she saw a knife. Her eyes filled with tears. This guy was a psychopath. Dark didn't know what to do. She squirmed in his grasp, trying her best to free herself but it was no use. Maybe she should give him a chance.

"Mmmmmm!" she tried to talk as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He removed his hand from her. As he did this she let out a scream.

"That was a stupid mistake," he said as he pushed her to the ground. "Now I'll-"

Suddenly, he started making choking noises. He gripped his chest tight and fell to his knees. His knife plunged into a puddle beside him. Seizing the opportunity, Dark crawled away and dashed towards her home not looking back once.

Thoughts rushed through her mind as she sprinted in the direction of her house. She panted from running while tears continued to roll down her face about the sheer fierceness of this young man. Courageously, she looked behind her only to see nothing but puddles. Was he gone? Could he still be following her? She didn't know. The only thing she knew is that she wanted to go home.

The moment she saw her house she sighed in relief. She jumped to the doorstep and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She put the key in the lock and opened the door, only to slam it behind her once she was in. dark pressed her wait against the door and locked it from the inside, chain and all. She slid down the door and held her legs together. She was alone in her house but she was safe. She continued to cry at the sheer experience.

After thirty minutes of crying, she took off her shoes and wandered up to her room. She didn't want to call the police as he had gone away. She didn't want to call her parents either otherwise they'd worry about her and come home instantly. They were on holiday and hadn't had one in years so she didn't want them to come back for her.

Dark slowly treaded up the stairs and down the hallway towards her room. As she opened the door, a book flew towards her and landed upon her head. She screamed and fell to the ground from the shock.

"There. That's yours," a mysterious voice told her.

Dark looked up and her face turned as white as a ghost. Her hands started trembling and her jaw dropped as she looked upon the large creature standing in her room.

"W-what a-are y-ou?" She asked as she pointed to the creature standing by the window in her room.

"I'm a shinigami," the creature replied. "I've come to deliver that note to you."

She looked on her lap to see a black notebook lying there. She picked it up and looked at the front cover. In English it read 'Death Note'. "What is this?" She asked.

"A Death Note," the shinigami replied.

"B-but what do you want with me?" she asked. "You're a shinigami. Do you want my soul?"

"No," the shinigami began to chuckle. "I've come merely to give you that note."

"So you won't hurt me?"

"No."

Dark sighed in relief and gave the shinigami a smile. "That makes me feel much better. I'm Dark. It's nice to meet you…Uh…" Although she was still a little cautious of the shinigami, she thought that she should at least be polite.

"Kuta," the shinigami replied.

"Kuta," she continued with a smile as she approached the shinigami. "Your voice sounds male so are you male?"

Kuta nodded. "Yes."

Dark started pacing her room. The clothes she was wearing were damp and she had just had a terrifying experience. Even though she was still shaky, the shinigami who was in her room had filled her with curiosity. She flicked open the Death Note and began reading its inner. "Death Note…How to use it…"

Kuta watched all of her actions intensely. This Dark girl, who was now pacing about the room reading the rules out loud, was very interesting for a human.

She paused and turned towards Kuta. "Why did I get this?" She asked.

"A shinigami fell in love with you, that's why you got it," he bluntly replied.

She looked at him confused. He just gave a sigh. "There was a shinigami in our realm that went by the name of Mesba. Every day he watched this one girl in the human world. Somehow, her bubbly self cured his boredom and he became very curious on how this human would die," Kuta explained. "The day came when she would die. However, his love for this girl made him do something that no shinigami should ever do; he wrote down the name of the person who was supposed to kill her in his Death Note. With that he killed not only her stalker but himself as well." He pointed a finger to the Death Note she was holding. "That was his Death Note."

Dark sat on her bed and hugged the Death Note in her arms. "So this Mesba died to save me? All because he was in love with me?"

Kuta nodded. "That's right."

She frowned. A tear fell from her right eye. "He gave up his own life just to save mine tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's his own fault," Kuta told the girl. "He was foolish enough to fall in love with you."

She sat on her bed cross legged and looked at the Death Note in her arms. It was such a sad story that she couldn't help but think that she should've died. A sudden thought then struck her mind.

"Has anything like this ever happen before?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"When?"

"If I'm right then it would be," Kuta mumbled as he looked up to the ceiling. "About… A little over twenty human years ago, I think."

She looked surprised. "Do you know anything about that case?"

A chuckle slipped out of Kuta. "Yes but I don't think I should be telling you anytime soon."

"Oh please!" She begged.

"Haven't you heard of the Kira incident?"

"Kira?" She asked. "No, what's that?"

Kuta blurted out a fit of laughter. "You're a human, yet the most popular story in your world in a mystery to you?"

Dark huffed and stormed over to the computer in her room. She turned it on and went on the internet. "Okay," she said as she began to type. "Ki-ra…Case."

She pressed enter and hundreds of thousands of search results appeared. She clicked on one of them which brought up a site.

"Okay," she said as her eyes shifted amongst the computer screen. "Kira is the famous serial killer the world has ever known. Known as Lord Kira amongst his fans, Kira eliminated countless criminals all over the world in which many believed this was his judgement. Who he is and his location now are unknown." She glanced towards Kuta. "You must know who he is. Can you take me to him?"

Kuta chucked. "Sure but it'll surprise you."


	2. Death and Chocolate

The fear crept up Dark's spine the moment she opened the front door. Kuta, who was now floating above the wet ground turned around to face her. "Are you coming?"

"But what if someone attacks me again?" She asked the shinigami. This fear was now sketched in her mind. She couldn't just ignore the feeling.

"You have the Death Note," Kuta reminded her. "Just write their name down and they'll die."

"But what if I don't know their name?"

"You can use my eyes."

Dark looked at Kuta in surprise as his eyes changed from a golden yellow to a crimson red. "Your eyes…?"

"One look at someone with these eyes and you'll be able to see their name and their lifespan."

She gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah and I'll give them to you," Kuta informed her, hoping that the girl would fall into his trap.

"Wait, there's gotta be a price to this," she replied instantly.

_"Yeah, she's a smart one,"_ Kuta thought, giving a sigh. "It will cost you half of your lifespan."

"I knew it," Dark commented. "I'll take a rain check for now. I'll trade with you when I'm in trouble if the time comes."

With that, Dark grabbed an umbrella and stepped out the door. She opened it up after she locked the door behind her and followed Kuta as he lead her to Kira's location.

Kuta lead Dark on a wild goose chase. They wandered to the other side of the city and passed traffic, shops and a lot of homes.

Dark looked around to see that Kuta was leading her into a cemetery. "Why are we here?"

The shinigami didn't reply. All he did was laugh.

_"He's tricking me isn't he?"_ She thought to herself. Her newly surfaced paranoia was starting to settle in. She clutched onto her umbrella and Death Note tightly as they walked amongst the graves. _"But why would he take me to a cemetery?"_

"I told you what we're doing," Kuta told her. "Just trust me."

She nodded but continued to think. Maybe he wanted to steal her soul in a creepy place like this. It was nearly midnight and walking around the cemetery brought chills up her spine. She gave a gasp as she realised what he was doing.

"Here we are," Kuta said as he floated above something.

Dark gasped. She had a last minute feeling that this was what had happened. Her eyes were now focused upon a tombstone. "Is this Kira?" She asked.

"Yeah this was him," Kuta replied.

Dark began to read the tombstone. "Light Yagami… That's an unusual name."

The shinigami began to laugh. "Yours is too, you know. It's the opposite of his."

She nodded. This was very uncanny. Light and Dark. This was probably a coincidence.

"I think you'll find the dates more interesting," the shinigami chuckled. "I have a funny feeling it'll scare the life out of you."

Dark began to become slightly nervous as she continued to read the tombstone. His birth date was normal to her. "It's just…"

As she continued reading, both the umbrella and the Death Note fell from her hands to the ground. She backed away slowly from the site and held her hand over her mouth. She was in absolute shock.

"Surprising isn't it," Kuta chimed before he let out an abrupt laugh.

"Impossible!" Dark said as she shook her head. "But how?"

"Coincidence?"

Dark shook her head again and pointed to the tombstone. "H-His death date… January t-the twenty eighth of two thousand and ten… He died on the day I was born!"

"It's as if you were born to take his place," Kuta said, trying to manipulate the girl. "He was eighteen when he found the Death Note."

"The same age as I am now," she mumbled.

This was all a big shock for her. First the opposite names, Light and Dark. Then him dying on the date she was born and finally, they were the same age when they first received the Death Note. Was this all some kind of sick joke or was it something more than that? Dark picked up the Death Note and flicked through its pages. Numerous names were written throughout it in many different languages. The last one was the name of the boy who tried to kill her. It was impossible to believe but somehow everything made sense. Was she the one destined to continue Kira's, Light's, judgements?

Many thoughts were running through her mind. First was that if Light were alive, he'd be forty-one. He must've been killed due to the Death Note. There were countless things that she needed to find out before she wrote down a single name. Other than that, what if this was some kind of sick trick? Maybe the boy who tried to kill her was in on this. Perhaps he wanted to scare her silly for rejecting him. No, this was too thought out to be a plan. But what if the Death Note didn't kill others? Plus she'd be a criminal herself if she used this book to kill someone. Even if they were criminals, she'd be just as bad if she killed them. The police would be all over her too and it would be unbelievably hard to keep a low profile ad would require a lot of planning in advance.

"_I could just hand it into the authorities,"_ she thought, looking back to the headstone. _"Then again, this is too ironic. If my name was something else and my birth date was different it would be another story."_

"Before I use this Death Note," Dark started. "You have to tell me every single secret about it."

"Why should I?" Kuta abruptly replied. "If you don't want it, you can just gust give up your ownership of the Death Note to me and all your memories of it will be erased."

Dark thought of Mesba and how he died just to save her life. She didn't want to forget about that anytime soon. "I think that I'll do some deeper research on the matter."

"You're such a smart girl," Kuta complimented. "You'll do Light proud if you did this."

She clicked. "You just want to see me screw up don't you?"

Kuta let out a laugh. "You got me. I just want to see what you'll do, what actions you'll take. You're considering so many things in advance so I think you'll make this exciting."

She nodded. "I'm more than a perky girl you know. I try to fly under the radar with everything I do."

Kuta gave the girl a grin. "So what now? I showed you Kira so what are you planning?"

"I think I need something," she told the shinigami.

"Like what?"

Dark grinned. "Chocolate maybe?"

Kuta had heard once about this mysterious thing called chocolate. Shidoh, another shinigami, had told him about a young man who gave him some once. Apparently it was very delicious. His sudden thoughts had trailed off into this curiosity about this mysterious food. It couldn't possibly taste better than shinigami apples.

"I'll let you know if I decide to carry on your judgements," Dark told the grave before she picked up her umbrella and headed off.

As she walked out of the cemetery towards home, she turned to the shinigami. "Can anyone else see you?"

"Only if they touch that Death Note," he told her.

She gave a nod. "Thanks. Now I know not to talk to you in public."

As Dark walked back towards home, she stopped by a convenience store. Kuta was constantly talking about chocolate the whole way and buying some was probably the only way to shut him up. Luckily these things were open twenty four seven.

"Can I have it now?" Kuta asked.

"No," Dark replied. "It'll look weird if someone saw a floating chocolate bar. Besides, how do you know about chocolate? Have you eaten it before?"

"No but I was told by someone," he replied as he floated alongside the girl. "I've never been to the human world before now."

"Hey, does every Death Note have a shinigami attached to it?" Dark asked.

"Yes."

This hit her curiosity. "Do shinigami's normally come down to the human world whenever they want?"

"Not normally. Only if a Death Note is here. We normally just watch from the shinigami realm."

"Okay, so was the shinigami that told you about chocolate Light's shinigami?"

_"What weird questions,"_ Kuta thought. _"I wonder if this has a point to it."_

"So...?" she asked.

"You mean Shidoh? No!" Kuta replied. "Shidoh just came here to get his Death Note."

Dark became fascinated. "So are you saying Death Note's can just fall from the sky?"

"If a shinigami decides he wants to drop one into your realm then yeah," he told her. "But a shinigami can't get two Death Notes very easily."

After all the questions, Dark was now at her doorstep. Kuta was rather excited as now he could finally try chocolate.

Once inside, Dark took off her shoes and wandered into the dining room. She sat down at the table and tore off the top of the wrapper before handing it to Kuta. "Here you go."

The shinigami took the chocolate bar and put it up to his mouth. He looked a little cautious but took a nibble. Before he knew it, he was munching at the chocolate bar. "Chocolate, it's so delicious!" Kuta said in amazement as he began scoffing down the sweet snack.

Dark unwrapped her chocolate bar and bit off a large chunk. She began to think. _"Maybe I could persuade this shinigami to tell me all of his secrets with chocolate."_ She took another bite. _"It's lucky that chocolate is so addictive."_


End file.
